When a consumer makes an online purchase or a purchase using a mobile device, they are often forced to enter credit card information into the mobile device for payment. Due to the small screen size and keyboard interface on a mobile device, such entry is generally cumbersome and prone to errors. Users may use many different cards for purchases, such as credit cards, debit cards, stored value cards, and other cards. Information entry difficulties are multiplied for a merchant attempting to process mobile payments on mobile devices for multiple transactions.
Current applications for obtaining payment information or other card data from a payment card requires a certain amount of processing capacity from the user computing device. Many current methods for extracting the card data from the image require an amount of processing capacity that is greater than the user computing device can easily provide. The strain on the processing capacity may cause delays, errors, battery drain, and other processor problems.
Current applications do not allow various classifications, models, and machine learning algorithms to be used for more accurate results.